Many firearms, particularly automatic or semi-automatic rifles, use a muzzle signature management device to diffuse the force of the barrel discharge of firearms, which may allow for better control over the weapon and faster target reacquisition.
Generally, the majority of many automatic or semi-automatic rifles, such as AR-15/M4, AR-10/AR-308, AK-47, and many other semi-automatic platform rifles and carbines include a muzzle signature management device (muzzle brake, flash suppressor, and/or compensator). Large caliber and sniper rifles also frequently include a muzzle signature management device to reduce the flash and attempt to reduce the recoil from the rifle.